knbfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Abura Sasaki
Abura Sasaki is a 14 year old basketball player that was moved to play with 16 years old boys because he was the second best player at Mitoko Junior High. Appearance Abura is tan with orange short hair and brown eyes. His jersey number is 7 at Mitoko Middle,High and his blood type is A. Personality Abura is a very nice person and he always gives his best he is very competitive and always have a rival with someone, he says that the rivalries makes him a better player. He has trouble in making friends, that's why when he gets one he is very faithful and friendly with his friend and out of that he is totally different when he plays basketball making him the most competitive man in the world. History He was never interested in sports. He never played any sports. Naturally, he was terrible at sports but when it comes to physical education he saw his classmates playing and he wanted to play but nobody chose him because he sucked at sports. Lately, a 6 year old boy played with Abura and it ends up that he won 21-0 in a one-on-one challenge. He was very ashamed and he left. He started to train alone and he started to be better at basketball. The next year when he was 12 he was able to enter to the team but he was bank and he did not play. The next year at mikoto he entered to the team, he was a lot better player. He was titular; he was the tallest player at the team so he became center. He develop his first talent which is a good defense. Lately, Satoshi Mimuro joined to the team. He was now the tallest man at the middle school team, his height was 180 cm making him the center. Abura was the Power Forward as the position that he was better in. 3 weeks before the inter high, Kai Osaka arrives in the team, his height was 185 cm and was been the new center of the team. He and Kai Osaka were the star players of the team, they were always given assists and lay-ups, they were good at the rebound and they have they own talents of the rebound, they make Mikoto Middle won the inter high when in the final second Abura Make a alley-up but Kai Osaka cannot dunk so he jumped and support in Abura's head making him jump the double of normal and dunk. On summer vacations he meets Junpei Yonkō, a street basketball player that teaches him how to dunk, only one time in a game. In that summer, his talent evolved to shield defenses because Junpei was a great offensive player who always dunked. The next year, Abura Sasaki and Kai Osaka were moved to high they wanted to be titular but his trainer said that they can be the best 2 players in world but he cannot put them like titular until they were 16. In a special training, his shield defense evolved to wall defense and so then he got the nickname “The Wall”, but only when he is playing. Skill Offensive Rebound He is not a very scoring player because he only can score with offensive rebounds that are the first talent that he got. Since he rarely score form a place that isn’t under the net. He is not good at offense so he started to be a defensive player. Good Defense He started to play in the offense but it was a normal offense that only worked with middle school players. When he started to play in the high school his good defense was destroyed by high school players. Shield Defense It evolves to the shield defense that worked with all normal players and a special skill that he can do with Kai is when someone try to shoot Kai who is behind of Abura block it but a offensive player can broke this shield. Wall Defense In the winter train he learns this. Is the best defense that a normal player can’t penetrate except Aomine, Kise, Murasakibara in offense and Junpei. It is not magical he don’t see the ball he see the eyes of his enemy and always knows where go. Akashi knows it so he looked to a direction were he did not going to pass the ball and then he passed the ball. Abura is now improving this technique Super Slam Dunk Junpei teaches this to Abura. It consist in saving energy in the legs and when the game is about to end, he expels all the energy and jump from the free throw line but this leaves him exhausted. He only can do it one time for game. He is now training this to do it many times in a game. Stats Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Players Category:PF Category:DRAFT